Unova's Defender
by TechnoPixie96
Summary: This is a story based on a pokemon black nuzlocke I have undertaken. Meaning, the plot can change at any time. Rating for use of minor swearing and pokemon battles. Plus me being paranoid


Hello to you dear reader, welcome to this story of pokemon black - Nuzlocked. I will be telling this as a story based on the perspective of the female player, who I've called Touko as per her Japanese name. This will be entirely based on what happens as I progress through the game, so it could be going great one minute then all go kaput the next. I will be using these rules when playing through the game. So don't go getting attached to any pokemon I introduce to the game.

1 - Any pokemon that faints is considered dead and must be released or put into PC's

2 - I can only catch the first pokemon in a new route, if I fail to catch it then I recieve no new pokemon for that route

3 - Dupes clause - I cannot catch a pokemon who is in the same evolution line as one I already have - ie - If I caught a Pidove, I could not catch Tranquill or Unfeazent. I get three attempts per route should dupes clause activate. If after three tries I do not find anything new, then I get nothing for that route

4 - I must fight every fight I encounter, no running away or using repels.

Now, without further or do, step into the world of pokemon!

They say that becoming a pokemon trainer is something that people never forget. They say that the adventure you have with your beloved pokemon stays with you for life, all the joy, all the sorrow, they say that it is always worth it. Well, in a way they were right. I'll certainly never forget the adventure I had... My name is Touko White, I used to always long for a pokemon, to go on my own adventure. Whilst I never wanted to be the champion like my friend Cheren did, I wanted to escape the quiet life of Nuvema town and see the Unova region in all of its glory. I got my wish, though my adventure wasn't exactly what I was planning... It all started the day I got a pokemon from Professor Juniper, the pokemon professor of the Unova region...

*knock knock* *knock knock*

The sound of a door opening reached my ears, with a voice following

"Ah Cheren, we've been expecting you. The package has arrived, Touko's in her room with it now. Please, come on through" I could hear my mother talking to Cheren, who responded "Thank you Ms White." Two seconds later, I hear the sound of footsteps coming up to my room.

*knock knock* *knock knock*

"Come in Cheren" I answer, turning round from the package to see Cheren come through my door. We smile at each other before looking at the package.

"So… this is it huh? The package that'll change our lives" He said wistfully, almost talking to himself more than me

"Yeah… Professor Juniper bought it to mine earlier today. After she left I called you guys. Speaking of which, where is Bianca?" I reply

"I don't know… surely she can't be late on today of all days can she?"

"It's Bianca. She'd probably be late to her own wedding knowing her" We both laughed at that statement, knowing that it probably was in fact true.

*knock knock knock knock knock knock*

We hear more knocks downstairs, along with a door opening again.

"Hey Ms White, are Touko and Cheren here already?" we hear a young, female voice ask downstairs.

"Yes Bianca, they are upstairs waiting for you now." My mother replies "Come in, they're both in Touko's room." We hear the door shut, and more footsteps approaching my room. Thankfully, Cheren had left the door open, so Bianca just came straight in. As soon as Cheren saw her, he immediately started to tease

"Bianca, we have known you for 10 years, so we know you have no sense of time, but being late today of all days… that's a new one for you" Cheren smirked the entire time he said this

"I know" Bianca looks at the two of us sheepishly "Sorry Cheren. Sorry Touko." She walks into the centre of the room, looking at the package on the table. "So, are these the pokemon we're getting from professor Juniper?" Bianca asks, looking at me with growing excitement in her eyes

"Yeah, they were delivered earlier. I called you guys when the Professor left. The rest you know."

Bianca nodded, and approached the table. "Come on, let's meet our new partners. Since they were delivered to Touko's house, Touko gets first pick"

Cheren walked up to the table now. "Naturally" he replied

I walked over to the table now, reading the note Professor Juniper had left on top of the package

"I've bought three pokemon, one for you and each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely. Enjoy your pokemon! – Professor Juniper" I finished reading, and undid the ribbon that kept the package together. The paper fell, and I lifted the lid from the box, and saw three pokeballs with labels underneath describing what each of them were.

To the left was a grass type pokemon, Snivy.

In the middle was a fire type pokemon, Tepig

To the right was a water type pokemon, Oshawott.

I thought about what type I wanted my starter to be. Did I want the calm but underestimated grass type, the firey and powerful fire type or the mellow but sturdy water type? After considering it for a few moments, I reached out my hand and took a pokeball out of the box.

"Ooooh, Touko, which one did you pick?" Bianca was near bouncing by now.

I smiled as I looked at the pokeball in my hand, then looked up at Cheren and Bianca as I replied

"The water type pokemon, Oshawott"

"I see, I see..." Bianca replied before going to the box herself... "Then I chose this one" she says, lifting another pokeball out of the box "Which means that Cheren, you get that one still left in the box" Bianca said with a giggle

"Oh gee, you are so considerate Bianca" Cheren curtly replied, walking over to the box and taking the last pokeball out "You're lucky I wanted a grass type starter anyway."

"Okay, we all have our new partners now. You know what this means. We are officially trainers now" Bianca exclaimed, giving an air punch as she said about us being trainers now. "And as we are now trainers... Touko White, I challenge you to a pokemon battle" Bianca pointed at me, her face a mix of determination and excitement

Cheren looked at Bianca concerned "B, these might be weak pokemon, but they can still do a bit of damage. Are you really sure you want a pokemon battle in Touko's room?" he asked, adjusting his glasses as he spoke

"Relax Cheren, this is a day we will remember for life" I reply, punching my right hand into my left palm, giving a huge smile up at Cheren.

"All right Touko, but if your room is destroyed don't blame me" Cheren replied, shaking his head and stepping back away from me and Bianca. Me and Bianca turned to face each other, both grinning like fools out of excitement.

"This is beyond amazing! My first battle and it's with Touko" Bianca was adjusting her hat as she spoke, tightening her grip on her pokeball.

"All right, here goes nothing... Tepig, come on out!" Bianca cried, throwing her pokeball into the air, with her Tepig flying out and landing on all fours on the floor

"Oshawott, you can do this!" I cried, throwing my pokeball and Oshawott flew out, landing on his feet and looking back at me.

"My name is Touko, I am to be your trainer from now on. You're my first pokemon, so let's do our best out there, 'kay Oshawott?" Oshawott nodded, seemingly understanding what I had just said, and turned to face Tepig, who had received a similar talk from Bianca.

"Tepig, tackle on Oshawott" Bianca ordered, and Tepig ran forward

"Oshawott, you tackle Tepig" I told Oshawott, and he ran forward to meet Tepig. They collided, knocking each other back, slipping on the rug I have in the middle off my floor. Our respective pokemon hopped back to our side, staring each other down yet again. Both of them breathing a little heavier now.

"Tepig, Tail Whip"

"Oshawott, Tackle once more"

As Oshawott tackled Tepig, Tepig moved its tail in a cute way, making Oshawott lower his guard a little.

"Tepig, Tackle Oshawott again"

"Oshawott, Tackle Tepig"

Tepigs tackle dealt more damage to Oshawott this time, but Oshawott tackled Tepig differently, knocking Tepig right back and knocking Tepig out.

"Tepig! Come back and rest, you did great out there" Bianca called, Tepig returning to his pokeball in a stream of red light. Bianca walked over to me, clapping her hands and grinning "That was awesome Touko, you are gonna be a great trainer. That much is for sure!"

Cheren wasn't saying anything, instead looking around the room. "Uh... B, you might want to look at Touko's room..." I looked round to, and saw that the room was now in a complete mess, the rug was all frayed, the bed sheets were all over the place, books thrown across the room.

"... I am so dead for this..." I murmured to myself, looking round at the sheer mess our pokemon had left behind

"Come on Touko, it's not that bad, it can be cleaned up" Bianca said to me, putting an arm around my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"We should at least heal your pokemon B" Cheren said, walking over to the two of us with potions and a revive. He restored Bianca's Tepig then used a potion on Oshawott.

"Thanks Cheren. You know, you and Touko should have a battle as well. If doesn't seem fair for only me and Touko to fight. Besides, Touko's room can't get much worse, let's be honest here." Bianca said to Cheren, then turned to look at me

"Thanks Bianca" I respond, giving her a dead pan look

"What Bianca says is true though. I do want to have my first battle with you Touko, after that performance with Bianca I want to see what you can do for myself" Cheren responded, looking at me with the same determined look that Bianca gave me before her battle.

"Fine fine fine, but you guys are taking the blame for this" I reply, pointing to all the mess in the room as I said that

"Relax Touko, your mum won't really be mad at us you know" Bianca replied, stepping away from Cheren and me as we moved to the centre of my room again.

"All right Touko, I have the advantage here, I don't plan on losing like Bianca did." Cheren said confidently, adjusting his glasses and getting ready to throw his pokeball

"Type match up isn't everything Cheren. Besides, all our pokemon know is tackle, so this is a battle of pure strength" I respond, tightening my ponytail and getting ready to throw out Oshawott's pokeball

"A battle I plan to win. Snivy, let's do this" Cheren responded, almost cockily, as he threw his pokeball, releasing Snivy

"I won't let you win Cheren, Oshawott, you can do this" I respond, throwing Oshawott's pokeball and seeing Oshawott fly out again. He turns to me, nods in recognition, and turns back to face Snivy

The battle played out very similar to Bianca's battle - Oshawott took out Snivy and grew to level 6, hanging on by a thread. After me and Cheren finished battling, we looked around the room again, noticing how bad it looked now. Groaning, I put a hand through my hair "I am so dead for this, even more dead than before"

"Well, we should get going to see Professor Juniper... and apologize to Touko's mother for what we have done to her room..." Bianaa said, walking towards my bedroom door

"Apologies won't be necessary Bianca. I heard the pokemon battle from downstairs. That sure took me back to when I first had a pokemon battle..." My mum said, entering the room and looking around. "Wow... pokemon sure are destructive aren't they" She giggled at this point "Don't worry about cleaning up sweety, I'll handle it all. You should get going and thank Juniper for your pokemon." My mother was shooing us out of my room at this point, and we all headed outside. We walked across the path to reach the pokemon lab, where we all headed inside and were immediately greeted by the professor.

"Ah, just the three I wanted to see. I trust you settled your choices fairly" She said, gesturing us to come to the back of the lab

"Yes, thank you for the pokemon Professor Juniper" We all said in unison, bowing respectfully to the professor

"That's good to hear." She smiled, before quickly frowning and looking at us all again "Have you already had a pokemon battle?" she asked us, her gaze lingering on Cheren

"Yes, we all battled in Touko's room" Cheren replied

"Then that explains it... why your pokemon feel a little closer to you than they should normally do when first received..." The professor said, looking pensive for a spell. "But, that's a good thing. Friendships between trainers and pokemon are what drive the Unova region after all. Now, I bet you're all wondering why I gave you a pokemon in the first place no?" Professor Juniper asked, yet again looking at all of us

"It's about the pokedex isn't it?" Cheren responded coolly, whilst Bianca looked confused "The pokedex? What's that?" She asked, looking at Cheren and the Professor

"I am impressed Cheren. The pokedex Bianca, is a high tech device that allows information on pokemon to be stored on it, even if you don't capture the pokemon. As soon as you see a new pokemon, just take the pokedex out and the pokedex scans the pokemon, adding information into its database. I want you three, to travel around the Unova region, seeing all the pokemon you can and fill up the pokedex between the three of you. But, this is your own adventure. Do what you feel you think is best. If you want to challenge the 8 gyms, then challenge them. If you want to become the champion, then by all means go for it. Make this adventure yours, but remember the pokedex at all times. That is all I ask" Juniper asked, placing one hand on her hip as she spoke.

"Are you serious professor?! That sounds like an amazing opportunity!" I exclaim, with Cheren and Bianca nodding at what I say

"Well I'm glad that you three seem excited for this. I'm gonna take that excitement as a yes then?" Professor Juniper asked

"Of course it's a yes professor, this is a chance to leave Nuvema and explore this region" Bianca nearly all but cried

"Good to hear. I've already explained to your parents about this, so all you have to do is say goodbye" the professor walked past us "I'll be waiting on Route 1, I'll teach you guys how to catch a pokemon. Come when you are ready" With this, she walked out of the lab

"Right, I'll go say goodbye to my parents. I'll meet you two at the entrance to route 1" Cheren said, walking out of the lab also

"I'm gonna have fun explaining this one to my dad... I'll meet you on Route 1 Touko" Bianca said, walking out of the lab

I walked out of the lab last, in sheer disbelief about what had happened. I was going to go on a pokemon journey, see all the sites Unova had to offer, and could even challenge the 8 gyms if I so wished. I walked to my house, preparing to gather possessions for this amazing journey that I was about to undertake.


End file.
